Phantom Christmas
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: On Christmas eve Santa Claus is attacked by Krampus who steals Santa's bag of presents for all the children of the world Now Santa must seek Danny Phantom's help in order to save Christmas but Krampus has a secret ally who wants Christmas gone just as much as he does Will Team phantom be able to save the most wonderful time of the year? THIS STORY IS ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO MY FIRST EVER CHRISTMAS FANFIC! I WANTED TO DO ONE LAST YEAR BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING GOOD. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUTCH HARTMAN PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

It was Christmas eve and Santa Claus was currently heading towards Amity Park.

"On Dasher On Dancer On Prancer and Vixen!" Santa was cheerful as always on Christmas eve

Suddenly an evil laughter made St. Nick freeze in shock. A black sleigh being pulled by skeleton

reindeer flew next to Santa's, inside the sleigh was a horrible monster. It had green hair, pale skin,

red eyes, and two black horns. The monster was wearing a santa outfit and hat that barely stayed

on it's head due to the horns. Santa stared at the monster and said "Krampus...How did you

escape your prison!?" Krampus cackled and answered "That's need to know partner, So where's my

old list?" Santa glared and replied "I burned it! You will not hurt innocent Children again Krampus!"

Krampus scoffed and said "I don't need a list all I need is your bag of goodies!" Krampus then

rammed Santa's Sleigh, Santa pulled back and said "I won't let you ruin Christmas Krampus!"

Krampus replied "Oh that's too bad. I guess I'll just go home and eat cookies. NOT!" Krampus then

pulled out a whip and cracked it at Santa. The whip wrapped around Santa's arm and Krampus

pulled Santa out of his sleigh. Santa Claus quickly grabbed the side of his sleigh and pulled himself

back into the sleigh. Only to find Krampus sitting next to him. Krampus smirked and said "You

know Nick we really aren't that different." Santa glared and replied "How's that?" Krampus smiled

and replied "Well for one thing..." Krampus opened a compartment in Santa's sleigh and pulled out

a cookie." "We're both addicted to cookies." Krampus then ate the cookie and added "And no one

believes in either of us anymore! I'm nothing but an old European folktale and your just a lie told by

parents to keep the magic in their kids lives! I told you they'd forget about us! Man it feels good to

be right!" Krampus then howled in victory. Santa looked down and said "There are still those who

believe in me and that alone is proof that you are wrong Krampus. Santa then looked at Krampus

and said "It doesn't have to end like this you know. You can come home, we can make things right

again." For a moment a stunned look appeared on Krampus's face, he then snarled and shoved

Santa down and said "I am never going back!" Krampus then back flipped over to the bag of

presents and lifted it up. Santa quickly grabbed the bag and said "Don't do this Krampus!"

Krampus smirked and replied "You won't beat me this time fat man, I have an ace in the hole."

Suddenly a green ecto blast hit Santa's sleigh knocking Santa to the ground. Santa looked up just

in time to see Krampus throwing the bag of presents into his sleigh. Krampus took one last look at

Santa and said "Merry Christmas Bro!" Krampus then jumped into his sleigh and took off laughing.

Another ecto blast then hit Santa's sleigh causing it to fall out of the sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER TWO OF PHANTOM CHRISTMAS! THIS CHAPTER TEAM PHANTOM WILL DISCOVER SANTA CLAUS AND WILL LEARN THE PAST OF KRAMPUS. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUTCH HARTMAN PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

It has been a year since the Disasteroid incident and the Fenton family along with Sam and Tucker

were just leaving Amity Park's big Christmas Eve Party that the town decided to have. behind the

wheel Jack laughed and said "That was the best party I've ever been to wouldn't you agree Mads?"

Maddie smiled and replied "It was pretty good, I'm a little insulted though that they actually made a

law against us debating on the existence of Santa in public." In the back seat Danny leaned over to

Tucker and whispered "Thanks again for making that law." Tucker shrugged in reply and said "It's

good to be mayor." Jazz looked up at Sam and asked "So Sam are you and your family doing

anything for the holidays?" Sam groaned in reply and said "My Mom and Dad are going to some

fancy ball in Germany for tonight but they'll be back in town by Christmas night." Jazz binked in

surprise not sure how to respond to that. Jack then looked up and saw something red falling out of

the sky into a nearby park "SANTA!" Jack swerved to the right and drove into the park ignoring the

fact that there was no road where he was driving. As everyone was rocked back and fourth in the rv

Maddie yelled "Jack slow down your gonna cause us to crash!" Jack replied "Don't worry honey I

saw Santa's sleigh and I am going to prove once and for all that he does exist!" Maddie angrily

replied "Jack for the last time there is No Santa-" Jack then drove the rv right into a tree. "Claus."

Jack quickly jumped out of the rv yelling "I'm coming for you Santa Claus!" Maddie chased after

Jack yelling "Jack for the love of Science Santa Claus does not exist!" Danny groaned and banged

his face against the front seat. He then looked up and said "Come on lets go make sure they don't

traumatize some random kids." "A little late for that." Jazz muttered to herself. The four teens then

got out of the rv and started walking into the woods.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz had lost sight of Jack and Maddie and couldn't figure out where to

find them. Jazz called out "Dad! Mom!" Danny sighed and said. "I'll see if I can see them from above

the park. Danny changed into his ghost form and flew over the park. Danny looked down and said

"Well I don't see Mom or Dad." Danny then saw what looked like a red Sleigh and a herd of deer.

"No way." Danny flew down and landed in front of the sleigh. Inside it was Santa Claus, barely

concious he said. "Danny Phantom I need your help..." Just then Sam Tucker and Jazz caught up

to Danny and was just as shocked as he was. Tucker pointed at the sleigh and said "No way is

that...?" "SANTA CLAUS!" Jack shoved passed the three and ran to the sleigh. smiling he said "I

knew you were real I knew it!" chuckled and replied "It's nice to see you too Jack."

Maddie then walked over saying "Jack would you slow Down?" Maddie froze at the sight of Santa

Claus the sleigh and the reindeer. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and said "Um Surprise."

Maddie then face planted into the snow. Jazz finally able to speak said "Something tells me this

conversation should be had at home."

A few minutes later Team Phantom and Santa were at Fenton works. Maddie was currently laying

down on the couch with a rag on her head. "I can't believe it! How can he be real!?" Jazz rolled her

eyes and replied "Just go with it mom lots of things in our lives don't make sense." Danny set down

a tray of hot chocolate for everyone and then asked "So um ?" Santa smiled and replied

"Just call me Santa." Danny nodded and said "Okay Santa what exactly happend to make your

sleigh crash?" Santa took a drink of his hot chocolate and replied "I was doing my usual routine of

bringing gifts for all the children of the world when I was attacked by Krampus." Tucker confused

asked "What's a Krampus?" Sam answered "Krampus is a monster that was said to punish

Naughty children at Christmas Usually by stuffing them in a sack and beating them or stuffing coals

in their stockings." Everyone looked at Sam in surprise who simply replied "It's on wikipedia."

Santa sighed and said "Krampus was my partner when I first started out. We would go together on

Christmas eve, while I would deliver presents Krampus was to deliver coal to the naughty

children. Back then we figured that would be a good way of teaching them to be nicer."

Jazz replied to that "Sounds like that would just give them even more reason to misbehave."

Santa nodded and said "That's exactly what happened. One day Krampus had had enough and

decided to use more 'extreme' methods in teaching them." Santa then had a flashback.

 _ **"It was Christmas Eve and I was currently putting presents under the tree meanwhile Krampus**_

 _ **went to check on the children." Krampus crept into Billy's room. Billy was a rotten kid,**_

 _ **always disrespecting his parents and teachers always bullying his sister, Krampus didn't like**_

 _ **it one bit and he was certain that one lump of coal would not change such behavior.**_

 _ **Krampus carefully went towards Billy's stocking when suddenly he was hit in the head by a**_

 _ **bat. Billy stood over Krampus and yelled "You're not giving me coal this year you freak! Now**_

 _ **hand over the presents!" Krampus's eyes glowed bright red "Alright That's it!"**_

 _ **Santa was alarmed to hear loud screaming, he ran into Billy's room to see Krampus beating**_

 _ **the boy to a pulp Santa quickly pulled Krampus off the crying child, Krampus then screamed**_

 _ **"No! He's been a very naughty boy! Just one Seasons beating! Just ONE!" Krampus's**_

 _ **screaming awoke the parents and Santa quickly had to drag Krampus up the chimney**_

Everyone was shocked hearing what Krampus did to the child, Tucker whistled and said "Man That

guy has some serious anger issues." Santa nodded his head and replied "I figured the stress of the

job was getting to him so I gave him a different Task."

 _ **"You Cannot be serious!" Krampus scowled at his partner's suggestion on taking a new task.**_

 _ **Santa replied "I just think that you should take a break from dealing with kids for a while.**_

 _ **Why not help the elves with toy making?" Krampus sneered and said "If you think I am**_

 _ **going to spend all day listening to-" Just outside the elves were all singing "Christmas**_

 _ **Christmas time is here time for toys and time for cheer!" "Then you must have a whole**_

 _ **Christmas tree shoved up your-" Santa interrupted Krampus's rant saying "Well then how**_

 _ **about you work with the reindeer?" Krampus growled and said "You know what forget it!**_

 _ **You do your thing meanwhile I will do my own thing!" Santa alarmed replied "Krampus what**_

 _ **are you talking about?" Krampus answered "You'll see!" Krampus then slammed the door**_

 _ **shut. As Krampus angrily stomped away he stopped looked at and said "Nice**_

 _ **outfit Merry." And continued on his way.**_

Santa finished his cup of hot chocolate and said "In retrospect that was my first clue that

something was wrong." Sam raising an eyebrow asked "What was your second clue?"

Shrugging replied "When he asked me if he could have his own sleigh."

Danny then said "You gave him one didn't you?" Santa replied "I gave him the wood but he said he

wanted to build it himself. After that he was oddly cheerful and I foolishly believed that everything

was back to normal." Maddie sitting up asked "It wasn't though was it?" Santa sighed and

answered "No it wasn't I finally realized that on the next Christmas Eve."

 _ **It was Christmas eve and Santa had just finished delivering presents to a house when he**_

 _ **noticed a black sleigh with skeleton reindeer on the roof of a nearby house. "Is that**_

 _ **Krampus?" Santa got on his sleigh and flew over to the house and what he saw next horrified**_

 _ **him. Krampus was putting a large sack in his sleigh and inside it Santa could hear children**_

 _ **crying. "Krampus what are you doing!?" Krampus smirked and replied "I'm giving my own**_

 _ **brand of holiday cheer!" Santa glared and said "Release those children now!" Krampus**_

 _ **laughed and replied "I don't think so!" Krampus then jumped into his sleigh and took off.**_

 _ **Santa quickly followed after Krampus. Santa's sleigh barely managed to keep up with**_

 _ **Krampus when suddenly Krampus slowed down and moved next to Santa, he then said**_

 _ **"Don't worry Nick these are just the naughty kids." Santa replied "Krampus why are you**_

 _ **doing this!?" Krampus replied angrily "These brats need to be punished for their misdeeds**_

 _ **once I'm done with them they'll learn to behave!" Santa rammed his sleigh into Krampus's**_

 _ **and yelled "I won't let you do this!" Krampus sighed and replied "Fine." Krampus then**_

 _ **grabbed the sack of children and said "Catch!" Krampus then tossed the sack out of his**_

 _ **sleigh. Santa pulled his sleigh downwards in a desperate attempt to catch them luckily**_

 _ **Comet managed to grab the bag before they hit the ground.**_

Everyone was in a state of shock at what Santa Claus had told them. Shaking jack said "He

actually tried to murder those kids!?" Santa replied "Yes. I managed to save them and get them

back home and after I erased their memories of the event I dragged Krampus back to the North Pole

and after discussing it with everyone at the Pole it was decided that Krampus was too dangerous to

be allowed to roam free. I had him imprisoned in an ice cave where he would never harm anyone

again. I still remember the last thing he said to me."

 _ **Krampus roared in anger as the elves locked him in his prison. Glaring at Santa he said**_

 _ **"This ain't over Nick I'll be back some day and when I return I will finish what I started!**_

 _ **Santa replied coldly "That day will never come Krampus." Santa then started to walk away**_

 _ **when Krampus called out "You're making a mistake locking me away! The children of the**_

 _ **world won't believe in us forever Nick! My way will ensure that they will always believe!"**_

 _ **Santa turned to Krampus and yelled "I would rather not be believed in than be remembered**_

 _ **as a monster!" A hurt expression grew on Krampus's face. It then turned into a scowl. "Fine**_

 _ **then. As of this night I declare myself an enemy of Christmas I won't stop until this cursed**_

 _ **holiday is gone FOREVER!"**_

Santa sighed sadly, a look of deep sorrow on his face. I always feared this day would come. The

day my Nightmare came true." Danny was at a loss of words. looking at Santa he asked "How did

Krampus escape?" Santa shook his head and replied "I don't know. But I do know one thing, he is

being aided by a ghost."


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF PHANTOM CHRISTMAS! THIS CHAPTER IS A LITTLE SHORT BUT I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUTCH HARTMAN PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY ALSO DOES ANYONE HAVE ANY GUESSES ON WHO KRAMPUS'S ALLY IS THIS CHAPTER IS A CLUE.**

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock. Danny raising an eyebrow said "A ghost is helping him? What

about the Christmas truce?" Santa looked at the halfa and replied "Not all ghosts follow the truce

sadly." Jazz then said "Still what could a ghost possibly gain from helping Krampus?"

Santa shook his head and replied "I do not know." Suddenly a snowglobe was thrown through a

window landing at their feet. The snowglobe began to glow bright blue, Santa leapt to his feet and

yelled "Everyone outside now!" Everyone quickly followed Santa's lead and ran outside as the

snowglobe glowed brighter and brighter. Suddenly there was a flash of light and all of FentonWorks

was frozen solid in ice. Jazz shocked yelled "Our House!" "Darn it! I missed em!" Everyone turned

to see Krampus in his sleigh along with a small ghost wearing a grey cloak with the hood covering

it's face except for two glowing green eyes. Jack glared at the two and yelled "Nobody freezes Jack

Fenton's house and gets away with it!" Krampus cackled and said "Well what do ya know! Hey

Nick I finally found a guy that's fatter than you!" Santa glared and Krampus and replied "That's not

funny." Beside Krampus the hooded ghost giggled. Danny changed to his ghost half and said

"Alright you've got five seconds to unfreeze our house and give back Santa's bag before I kick your

butts!" Krampus looked down at the cloaked ghost and asked "Are you gonna take that from him?"

The ghost shook it's head no and jumped out of the sleigh with a scythe. Krampus laughed and

said "That's what I thought!" Danny looked the ghost over and muttered "Seriously a cloak and

scythe? Halloween was two months ago ya know!" Before Danny could say anything else the

ghost swung at him. "Woah!" Danny barely managed to doge the blade, the ghost advanced

swinging the scythe like a baseball bat. Danny backed up and shot an ecto blast knocking the

scythe out of the ghost's hands. The ghost looked at it's now empty hands in surprise. The ghost

then took off with Danny in hot pursuit.

Krampus chuckled as Danny chased after his assistant and said "Good now that the freak is

busy." Krampus pulled out a jack in the box and threw it onto the ground and as soon as the box

landed a clown popped out and grabbed Sam, Tucker and Jazz. Maddie and Jack pulled out their

anti ghost weapons only for Krampus to run over them with his sleigh. Krampus cackled and said

"Dumb and Dumber got ran over by a reindeer!" Suddenly Santa jumped onto the sleigh and

knocked Krampus off, they both landed in the snow. Santa stood over Krampus and said

"What are you planning Krampus?" Krampus grinned and replied "Simple I'm going to destroy

Christmas! I've got the presents, now all I need is to get the ones you've already left and then I'm

going for the Star!" Santa's eyes grew wide in horror. "Krampus you can't do this!" Krampus

stood up and replied "Oh but I am. Soon Christmas will be gone and you will be nothing!" Krampus

then whistled and his skeleton reindeer pulled his sleigh over to him. Krampus got back into the

sleigh and said "I'd love to stay and chat but I've got a holiday to ruin, I only stopped here because I

wanted to do this!" Krampus then tossed another snowglobe at Santa. As soon as it touched him

Santa was frozen solid. Krampus chuckled and flew off after his ally.

Meanwhile Danny was flying through the streets trying to keep up with the cloaked ghost when

suddenly it vanished. Danny surprised stopped and looked at where the ghost had been only a

second ago. "Where did he go?" Suddenly the cloaked ghost hovered above danny, it's hands

glowing with ecto energy. The ghost fired at Danny, suddenly Danny turned and fired a counter

ecto blast. The two beams connected and burst knocking Danny and the other ghost to the ground.

Danny groaned and reverted to his human half, he then turned to glance at the other ghost and to

his shock two rings went over the ghost from underneath it's cloak. "What? another half ghost!?"

Danny crawled over to the cloaked figure and was about to remove the cloak when suddenly

"Crack!" A whip hit Danny sending him backwards. Krampus jumped in between Danny and the

figure and said "Sorry folks but this plot twist is being saved for another chapter!" Krampus then

picked up his partner and jumped back into his sleigh and was gone before Danny could stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4 OF PHANTOM CHRISTMAS! THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SPECIAL GUEST STARS FROM ANOTHER NICKELODEAN SHOW SEE IF YOU CAN SPOT THEM. I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUTCH HARTMAN PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

The Jack in the box clown laughed evily when suddenly it was shot to pieces by green blast. Sam

Jazz and Tucker were finally released and ran up to Maddie and Jack. Maddie checked them over

and said "Is everyone all right? Where's Danny?" "I'm here!" Danny ran up to them and said "They

got away." Everyone looked down sadly at that. Jack then looked up suddenly and said "Where's

Santa!?" Jazz looked to the left and gasped in shock. Everyone turned to look and saw that Santa

was frozen solid in ice." "Nooo!" Jack ran over and yelled "Don't worry Santa I'll get you outta

there!" Jack then punched the ice and held his hand in pain. "Okay that was a bad idea!"

Danny stepped over and tried to free Santa with an ecto blast but it had no affect. Tucker then

asked "How are we gonna get him out of there?" Suddenly a bright red light shined down on them

and Rudolph the red nosed reindeer flew down towards them. Sam blinked in suprise and said "Is

that Rudolph!?" The reindeer in question sniffed at the frozen St. Nick and his nose glowed brighter.

The ice slowly melted away. Once free Santa smiled at the reindeer and said "Good job Rudolph

thank you." Santa then looked up at the fentons, Sam and Tucker and said "We have a big

problem."

While Rudolph worked on unfreezing Fenton works Santa explained Krampus's plan.

"Krampus doesn't just want to ruin Christmas for all the children, he wants to destroy it all

together!" First he stole my sack of Presents, Next he'll go for the presents I already left and then

he's going after the Star of Christmas!" Everyone gave the jolly man a confused look Danny then

asked "Uh what's the Star of Christmas?" Santa gravely replied "The Star of Christmas is the very

Star that shined over Bethlehem during the birth of Jesus. It is the source of all things Christmas. If

Krampus gets to it Christmas will be forgotten and I will cease to exist." Tucker shocked replied

"Cease to exist as in you'll die!?" Santa nodded his head sadly. Danny then said "We have to stop

this guy what's the plan?" At this Santa smirked and said "As I knocked Krampus out of his sleigh I

put a tracking device on him We'll need something that flies in order to keep up with him." Jack

grinned and replied "We can use the Specter Speeder!" Lets go!" Jazz then said "Uh Dad our house

is still frozen." Jack smirked and said "Don't worry I got this!" Jack then pulled a blow torch out of

the Fenton rv and went charging towards the house. With the combined efforts of Rudolph and Jack

everyone had managed to get down to the lab and into the Specter Speeder. Jack at the control

panel said "Okay Santa where do we find Krampus?" Santa pulled out a gingerbread man shaped

phone, looking at it he said "He's in the Ghost Zone!" Sam raising an eyebrow replied "Wait you

deliver presents to the Ghost Zone?" Santa replied "Of course! They may be dead but that doesn't

mean they don't deserve presents." Sam replied "Fair enough." Jack then yelled out "Banzai!" and

pushed the launch button and the Specter Speeder flew into the Ghost Zone.

Maddie looked at her surroundings in awe. "So this is what the Ghost Zone looks like." Jack replied

"I gotta admit the Christmas decorations are a nice surprise." Danny replied "Yeah they really like

Christmas here." Suddenly the group came across a field of destroyed Christmas decorations.

Burnt Christmas trees and demolished gingerbread houses floated past them. Tucker looked at the

destruction and said "I think they've been here." Suddenly a bang shook the Specter Speeder and

the cloaked ghost flew down at them firing ecto blast after ecto blast. Jack glared at the ghost and

said "No one threatens Christmas on my watch!" Jack then activated the weapons system and

prepared to fire when Danny said "Wait! Let me handle this." Danny then changed to Phantom and

flew out of the speeder. The cloaked ghost glared at Danny and was about to fire an ecto blast

when Danny said "If you really want to fight Dani you could at least get rid of that stupid cloak."

The cloaked ghost's eyes widened in fear. Yanking the hood off her head Danielle said "H..How did

you know it was me!?" Danny rolled his eyes and replied "Hello short stature, green eyes, half

ghost it was obvious it was you." Dani then yelled "Krampus promised you wouldn't recognize me in

this!" Danny facepalmed and replied "Well Krampus clearly needs to learn how to disguise

someone this is like a bad plot twist that everyone saw coming a mile away." Dani groaned angrily

to herself. Danny then said "Now then. Why on earth are you helping Krampus!?" Dani glared and

replied "I hate Christmas alright! It's a stupid holiday that's all about getting presents and being with

family, all it is is a constant reminder of what I don't have!" Danny stared in surprise and said "That's

no reason to destroy the holiday!" Dani angrily replied "It is too! Every Christmas I have to watch

countless families spending time together while I'm stuck living on the streets! And worse than that

everyone is so selfish during the holiday always so desperate to get their presents not even caring

that there's a homless kid living in a box across the street from them!" Danny tried to say

something but the angry girl wasn't finished "I still remember last Christmas Eve!" Dani then had a

flashback

 _ **"I was currently living in an old abandoned house, across the street there was a family**_

 _ **having some party. I figured I could sneak in and grab a bite to eat." Danielle in her ghost**_

 _ **form flew inside the house and snuck into the kitchen. Suddenly she groaned and became**_

 _ **visible again "No not now!" Dani looked at her feet and saw that for a moment they were just**_

 _ **a puddle of goo before changing back to normal. Sighing she changed back to her human**_

 _ **half and said "I guess I'll have to sneak out of here the old fashioned way. oh well." Danielle**_

 _ **then went over to the fridge and grabbed some ham she then shut the door and was face to**_

 _ **face with a mean looking girl in a pink princess dress. The girl glared at Dani and said "Hey**_

 _ **what are you doing with our ham!? The girl then hollered "This girl's stealing our ham!"**_

 _ **Suddenly nine other girls charged into the room. Dani chuckled nervously and said "I'll just**_

 _ **put this back..." A Brunette in a red jersey glared in reply and yelled Get her!" The nine girls**_

 _ **then tackled Dani and she was engulfed in a fight cloud,a minute later she was literally**_

 _ **tossed out of the house landing in the cold snow.**_

A look of rage grew on Danny's face. "They just threw you out!?" Dani nodded and replied "Yep.

They just picked me up and hurled me into the street."

 _ **Danielle angrilly brushed the snow off herself and yelled "I was just trying to get some food!"**_

 _ **The brat in the princess dress rudely replied "No you were trying to steal our Christmas! So**_

 _ **get lost!" The girls then slammed the door shut and returned to their party. Tears began to**_

 _ **roll down Dani's face, dropping to her knees she screamed "I HATE THIS STUPID HOLIDAY!"**_

 _ **Suddenly a snow storm began to circle around her. Krampus appeared behind Dani,**_

 _ **cackling he replied "I couldn't agree more! ahahahahaha!"**_

Dani smiled and said "Krampus came out of nowhere, he led me back to the

house I was staying in and had an entire feast prepared for me. He told me that he too hated

Christmas and was planning a way to get rid of it. He said that if I helped him not only would I get

all the presents from Santa's sleigh I would also never have to be alone again." Danny put his hand

on Danielle's shoulder and said "I'm sorry for what happened to you Danielle but you can't work for

Krampus he'll just use you and abandon you like Vlad did." Dani's eyes hardened shoving Danny's

hand away she yelled "I knew you wouldn't understand! You don't have any idea what my life has

been like Danny Fenton! You have a family! You have a Mom, a Dad, a sister, you even have

friends! I don't have any of that! I'm just a worthless clone created by a madman that will never be

worth anything to anyone! Well I'm not going to suffer through that anymore and if it means I have to

fight you in order to finally have some joy in my life then so be it!" Dani fired an ecto blast that

sent Danny crashing into the Specter Speeder. Danielle then held two ecto blasts in her hands and

started spining faster and faster until a tornado of ghost energy was hurtling toward them. Dani

chuckled and said "I call that my Ghostly storm! See ya later cuz!" Danielle then flew off as the

ghostly storm flew towards the Specter Speeder.

 **"Time out!"** Suddenly everything froze. Clockwork smiled at Danny and the Specter Speeder and

teleported them to his tower, he then looked towards Dani flying away from Danny and sighed sadly

"Don't worry child just as I am watching over Daniel I shall watch over you." Clockwork then left for

his tower.


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS SHADOW NINJA HERE AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5 OF PHANTOM CHRISTMAS! I WAS HOPING THAT I COULD HAVE MOST OF THIS STORY DONE BEFORE CHRISTMAS BUT SINCE THAT PROBABLY WON'T HAPPEN I WILL CONTINUE TO WORK ON THIS THROUGH NEW YEARS AND IF IT ISN'T FINISHED BY THEN THEN I WILL FINISH NEXT NOVEMBER / DECEMBER JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ALL RIGHTS GO TO BUTCH HARTMAN PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY**

 **"Time in!"** Danny blinked in surprise realizing he was now in Clockwork's tower. "Clockwork?"

Clockwork smiled and replied "Merry Christmas Eve Daniel. Just then Santa came out of the

Specter Speeder followed by everyone else. Jazz noticing Clockwork said "Hey I remember you

you're that time ghost right?" Clockwork nodded his head and replied "It's good to see you too

Jasmine." Maddie raising an eyebrow asked "Danny who is this?" Danny smiled and replied "Mom,

Dad this is Clockwork, he's the ghost of time and he's helped me out a lot." Jack smiled and said

"Nice to meet you Clockwork." Clockwork nodded his head in reply. Danny then asked "So why did

you bring us here?" Clockwork replied "If you had been caught in Danielle's vortex you

would have been stranded in the Ghost Zone and Krampus would be one step closer to destroying

Christmas." Jazz then turned to Danny and said "Danny who was that girl, she sort of looked like

you." Danny sighed and said "Do you remember how Vlad had wanted me to be his son?" The

Fentons all nodded their heads. Maddie growled under her breath and muttered "Everytime I think

about it I want to punch him in the face." Danny then said "Well One day he gave up on that and

tried to clone me." "THAT FRUITLOOP DID WHAT!?"

Meanwhile At Skulker's island Krampus has just stolen all of Skulker and Ember's presents and put

them in Santa's sack on his sleigh. "Your a mean one Mr. Krampus! You really are a heel Your as

cuddly as a cactus your as charming as an eel mr. Krampus! hahaha This is too easy!" Krampus

got in his sleigh and spotted Danielle flying towards him Smirking he said "Ah Danielle so how'd it

go?" Dani sat down next to Krampus, sighing sadly she replied "I tried to explain to Danny why I'm

helping you and what your doing for me but he didn't understand. He said you were like Vlad."

Krampus snorted and said "Eh he'll understand in time believe it or not Danny for the longest time

didn't like Christmas either." Dani's eyes widened in surprise. "What! really!?" Krampus nodded and

replied "Yep! See Danny's parents would argue a lot over weather or not Santy Claus was real

hehehe." Danielle confused asked "Then why doesn't he want me helping you?" Krampus

shrugged and replied "He must not care about what your life has been like." Dani shocked said "He

cares! He's the closest thing to family I have." Krampus smile grew more sinister he then replied

"Then why hasn't he offered you to join the Fenton family why hasn't he gotten you off the streets?"

Danielle looked down sadly at that, slowly she answered. "I..I don't know." Krampus pulled the girl

into a hug and said "There there You don't need him, you have me! How about you take a look

inside Santa's bag for some of your presents?" Dani gave a small smile and replied "I'd like that."

The small half ghost then crawled into Santa's sack and looked for presents. Krampus chuckled

darkly and cracked his whip making the skeleton reindeer pull his sleigh soon they were flying

towards the Far Frozen.

Back at Clockwork's tower Danny had just finished explaining Dani's existence to his family.

After hearing what Vlad put Danielle through Maddie angrily muttered "I knew Vlad was a creep but

this!? Of all the Despicable-" Jazz then said "That poor girl. I can't imagine what she's been

through." Sam looked to Danny and asked "Any idea why she's helping Krampus?" Danny replied

"She mentioned that Krampus would give her all of the presents in Santa's bag, and that she

wouldn't be alone anymore." Santa sighed sadly and said "Krampus's promises won't give her

what she needs." Jazz curious asked "What do you mean?" Santa replied "All Krampus can do is

offer Danielle material things but those won't heal her broken heart. only the love of a family could

do that." Clockwork then said "I have watched over the timelines of this night and none of them look

good for the young Phantom." Eyes widening Danny asked "What do you mean?" Clockwork

answered gravely "Krampus intends to betray Danielle, when he has no more need for

her he will treat her like any other child he has come across." Danny turned and said "We have to

get to them before that happens!" Tucker replied "But Danny we don't have any idea where they

could be, they could have left the Ghost Zone by now!" Danny glanced at Clockwork and said "Can

you send us to them?" Clockwork replied with a smirk "Normally I can't interfere but the Observents

tend to look the other way come Christmas time." Clockwork then waved his time staff and opened

a portal to the Far Frozen. Jack grinned and said "Alright everyone we have a holiday and my son's

clone to save lets move!" Jack then ran into the specter speeder. Clockwork smiling turned to Santa

and said "It was nice seeing you again Santa Claus." Santa smiled and replied "Like Wise. Give the

others my regards." Danny raised an eyebrow and said "You two know eachother?" Santa replied

with a twinkle in his eye "Of course he is the ghost of Christmas future after all." Santa then went

into the Specter Speeder, Danny turned to Clockwork in shock. Clockwork smirked and said "Well

you all better get going." Danny could only nod his head in reply. After the Specter Speeder flew

through the portal to the Far Frozen a bright light came into the room. Clockwork smiled and turned

to see the Ghost's of Christmas Past, Present and Ebenezer Scrooge himself. Scrooge smiled

and said "You ready for the party? Tim made pudding."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys Shadow Ninja here and welcome to chapter 6 of Phantom Christmas! I'm sorry the wait took so long I meant to have this chapter out by December first but haven't had time to work on fanfics much. That's why this chapter is shorter than I would like, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Like last year I will work on this fanfic through December but this time I'll be working on it until Christmas break is over for me so that I hopefully will be able to finish the story. If not then it will be put on hold until next Christmas like last time. Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please let me know what you all think. If you have an advice or ideas I would love to hear them and lastly I do not own Danny Phantom all rights go to Nickelodean**

Krampus flew his sleigh into the Far Frozen the yeti ghosts were all at the center of the zone having

their annual Christmas celebration giving Krampus a small window of time to get the infimap. Dani

looked up at Krampus and asked "So what's the plan?" Krampus replied "I am going to go get the

infimap so I can get to the Star of Christmas while I do that I want you to take the sleigh and cause as

much of a distraction as you can! If Nick and his new allies show up lead them out of the ghost

zone and continue gathering the presents that have already been delivered." Dani nodded and

Krampus jumped out of his sleigh landing in the snow. He then threw down a lump of coal that turned

into a wolf made out of coal. "Find the map!" The coal wolf howled and ran off with Krampus following

it. Dani smirked. "Okay lets see what this baby can do!" She then flew the sleigh towards the Yetis

Christmas celebration.

Meanwhile Clockwork's portal opened and Jack flew the Specter Speeder towards the Far Frozen.

Danny stared in surprise "The Far Frozen?" "You know this place Danny?" Jazz asked curiously.

Danny replied "It's the home of a group of Yeti ghosts with ice powers. They're the ones who taught

me how to use my ice powers." "They're also really big fans of Danny." Tucker added. Jack smiled and

said "In that case lets drop in and say hello." The Specter Speeder flew down and landed right outside

the Yeti's village. Frostbite smiled recognizing the speeder and went over as everyone exited the ship.

"Great one it is good to see you again! Have you come to join our winter celebration?" Danny replied

"Sadly no, it's kind of a long story." Frostbite looked at everyone else and his jaw dropped when he

saw Santa "Santa Claus!?" Frostbite went down on one knee and said "It is an honor to be in your

presence King of the North." Santa chuckled and replied "There's no need for titles friend." Frostbite

turned to Danny and said "Perhaps we should talk in my den it's not as loud." The others nodded in

agreement and followed the yeti ghost. "And that's what's going on." Danny finished explaining

everything. Frostbite became very worried "If Krampus is coming here he's no doubt after the Infimap I

must gather the guards to protect it!" Just then a loud explosion was heard. Everyone runs outside

and sees Dani riding Krampus's sleigh and attacking the Yeti's winter celebration with exploding

Christmas ornaments. Tucker raised an eyebrow and said "Okay if Krampus hates Christmas so much

why are all of his weapons Christmas themed?" Sam pulled Tucker out of the way and said "Not a

good time to ask questions Tucker!" Frostbite glared at the sleigh and sent an ice blast towards it. Dani

yanked on the reins and moved the sleigh out of the way then shot an ecto blast at Frostbite knocking

the yeti down. Danny glared and yelled "Danielle! Stop this now!" Dani glared and replied "Make me!"

She then threw an ornament at a mountain triggering a small avalanche that covered the Fentons and

Team Phantom in snow. Dani snickered and flew off throwing ornaments at random to keep the

attention on her.

Danny phased everyone out of the snow. Santa stared at the fleeing sleigh and said

"This is a trick! Krampus is trying to distract us while he goes after the infimap!" Danny looked to Santa

and asked "What should we do?" Santa replied "I don't like it but we'll have to split up. Jack you take

your family, Tucker and Sam and follow Danielle Krampus no doubt ordered her to do more than just

lead us away Danny and Frostbite come with me we have to get the infimap before Krampus!"

Everyone nodded in agreement to the plan. The Fentons, Tucker and Sam went back to the Specter

Speeder and took off after Danielle. Danny watched them leave then turned to Santa and Frostbite

"Lets hurry and get the Infimap!" Meanwhile the Coal Wolf ran down an icy cave followed by Krampus.

It ran towards a cavern and stopped. Krampus glared "Why are you stopping!?" Krampus sniffed the

air then growled. Taking out an old tattered doll he threw it towards the path when suddenly a giant

icicle fell down from the ceiling and impaled the doll. Krampus smirked, "Hehe. I was hoping they'd

have some traps!"


End file.
